La infección
by symphknot
Summary: Una enfermedad mortal, una confesión, un joven contagiado y el cruel destino que le da una única y última oportunidad de amar...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de lucro.**

_**La infección**_

_Hemos comprobado que hasta el momento no hay cura_

_¿Modo de contagio?, Muy fácil, simplemente sales a la calle,_

_puedes ir a comprar el pan, a trabajar, una fiesta, los amigos…_

_O simplemente salir a botar la basura y llegas a tu casa_

_con los síntomas, contagias y luego te sientas_

_esperando que la naturaleza haga lo suyo_

_Y es que no sabemos aún la causa específica de tamaña pandemia…_

Kyle Broflovski, el chico judío pelirrojo de South Park, un pequeño pueblito en Colorado no era la excepción, la pandemia había llegado ahí y él había sido una de las tantas víctimas de La Infección, ¿Cómo sucedió?, solo infringiendo las normas y reglas de seguridad, corrió lejos de su hogar, lo más lejos posible, ya que había confesado su estado actual: era homosexual. Sus padres no lo quisieron aceptar y su madre armó un escándalo total, lo llenó de insultos y hasta de un golpe que más que dolerle la mejilla le dolió el corazón, destrozado adquirió su libertad a costa de palabrotas, amenazas, gritos y también de la nueva y mortal enfermedad…

Ahora el joven de 17 años se hallaba sentado en una esquina, solitario, oscuro y frío, la luna alumbrando sus cabellos cobrizos, su rostro empapado, sangrando pequeñas heridas en sus resecos labios…se había dado cuenta de su estado actual, salir de su hogar le costó caro, de seguro él se habría infectado unos segundos atrás, se enjugó con la manga de su chaqueta gris, el pequeño riachuelo de sangre que le broto por la nariz, se frotó las sienes en un momento dado en que el mareo se hizo muy notorio, y trató de pensar hacia dónde podía ir en su estado actual..-Así es….al hospital-y se levantó camino hacia allá.

(…)

Stan Marsh caminaba por allí, con una mascarilla en su rostro precavido por órdenes concisas de sus papás, decidido a contarle a su mejor amigo Kyle, confesarle un secreto que guardaba hace tiempo en lo profundo de su corazón, mas se sorprendió cuando se encontró con este llorando sentado en la acera de la calle principal.

-Stan…-el pelirrojo corrió hacia él-Me siento mal…fui al hospital, pero no me quieren atender…hay muchos como yo...y..solo quieren llevarnos a un lugar, un lugar donde todas las personas enfermas esperamos la cura a la pandemia…Stan….sé que no nos llevaran ahí…nos matarán-Lágrimas caían por su perfilado rostro, cuyos colores palidecían con cada minuto que pasaba-Adquirí la infección…moriré amigo-

Stan tenía sus orbes al borde la expulsión, el destino no podía ser así ¿Por qué le hacía esto justo en el momento de su añorada confesión? Se suponía que sería una velada romántica ajena a tanto dolor…

-Stan…siento que no me quedará mucho tiempo…quédate conmigo unos minutos más…por favor-Un fuerte gemido y las lágrimas reinaron en sus ojos, cayó de rodillas y suplicó soltando así su última gota de dignidad.

-Kyle…El pelinegro se quitó la mascarilla-para mí eres todo y mucho más…precisamente ahora iba hacia tu hogar a decirte algo que no he podido callar…

-Stan, ponte la mascarilla…por favor…

-No Kyle…escucha-Stan levanta a Kyle y deja sus manos apretadas a las de su amado-Me gustas Kyle….creo que te amo y no es una broma ni una confesión sin peso…lo siento aquí, en mi corazón-Agarró con cariño una de las pálidas manos y la llevó hasta su pecho, pero el chico pelirrojo aprovechó este movimiento para zafarse del agarre que lo hacía arder por dentro.

-¡Te contagiarás!...de cualquier manera lo nuestro no puede ni empezar….tú igual me gustas Stan…te amo…pero, no se si viviré…¡Por favor!, no te acerques a mí..no me toques….tú sí debes vivir…-Los sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo se afirmaron esa noche de dolor…pero él sabía que el reloj en su cuenta regresiva estaba y que amar a Stan traería más tragedia y no quería hacerle eso a la persona que diariamente, desde los 14 años, le hacía perder la cabeza.-Stan…no sigas….

Stan no le hizo caso a las palabras de Kyle y en un rápido y fuerte movimiento lo atrapó en sus fuertes brazos y susurró al oído con cálidas palabras-No me importa morir contigo, tú sabes que seremos capaces de amarnos hasta en la eternidad…-

(…)

-Ven…tranquilo…mis padres están dormidos-Stan cerró la puerta de su casa con cautela, eran las una de la mañana y estos tenían jornada laboral-Sube las escaleras Kyle...vamos a mi cuarto-

Ah…-Dejó escapar el chico de cabellos de fuego, cuando Stan atrapó sus labios en un cándido y ardiente beso que competía con la reciente sangre que salio desde los labios de Kyle…haciendo que el beso supiera al típico sabor metálico de la sangre, y también a ardor de dos grandes amores que se correspondían por primera vez e una situación sumamente estresante.

Ya estaba hecho, ambos firmaron su acta de muerte, el camino a la verdadera libertad, un sacrificio de amor real.

Cortando el beso ansiado, Stan contempló a su amado y susurro-Amémonos…entreguémonos…si la muerte vendrá por ti y luego por mí, unamos nuestros cuerpos en el acto mas pasional que los humanos no podemos despreciar…

Stan comenzó a besar el cuello previamente descubierto por él mismo, ascendía y descendía por la delicada piel, que cada vez se hacía más pálida, tanto así que competía con la luz que en esos momentos la Luna entregaba a través de la ventana iluminando esplendorosamente el camino a ambos, Kyle recibía cada lamida, cada beso y mordida con leves gemidos de pasión, por ser su amado quién se los entregaba…y dolor por la segunda manifestación de la infección….los dolores musculares, secundarios al sangramiento inicial que afloraba en ciertos momentos inesperados…

Kyle se apartó bruscamente de los labios que aprisionaban su cuello, el otro joven lo miró con expresión desconcertada, y el chico pelirrojo comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, se la quitó y dejó al descubierto su suave y pálida piel, luego sacó el cinturón de su lugar, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y lo tiró dejando a la gravedad hacer su trabajo, lo quitó conjunto sus zapatos y luego los calcetines, quedando solo en su diminuta ropa interior, con el corazón palpitándole a mil, y la lujuria apoderándose del reinado que antes poseía el miedo.

El chico pelinegro de ojos azules, lo miraba encantado, su ropa interior blanca, le daba un aspecto angelical, mas la mirada que le daba su amado en esos minutos era de contrariedad, un deseo total que encendían al pelinegro al punto de querer hacerlo explotar en ese mismo momento.

Una seguidilla de besos, caricias y sobre todo estas, si no fuera porque Kyle comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, esta vez por su nariz y por uno de sus oídos, Stan se acercó a mirar-Kyle...ven...sécate con esto, si quieres te puedes acostar-

-¡No Stan¡ ¿Qué no lo entiendes?...me queda poco tiempo ya…por favor quiero ser tuyo y tú sé mío…por favor…-Se secó la sangre molesta con el paño que Stan lo había facilitado…

-No sé Kyle…es que…

-¿Basta ya!-se acercó al pelinegro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión-¡Es ahora ya! De todos modos, no puedo esperar a tenerte como siempre soñé…Ahora tómame y cumple conmigo el deseo que en estos momentos veo en tus hermosos ojos, el mismo y ardiente deseo que sé…se reflejan en los míos ahora...

-Lo haré…-Kyle que en ese momento tembló por la mirada ardiente de Stan, serían unas últimas horas, pero las últimas horas quizás más felices de su existencia, se sentiría más vivo que nunca a pesar de su estado que decaía cada vez más con el desarrollo de los molestos síntomas de la enfermedad…

**Este en un ¿Two shot? Creo que así se llaman…Muchas gracias si leíste esta primera parte.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El próximo capítulo y final es Lemmon declarado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, fic creado sin fines de lucro.**

_**La infección. **El final_

La fiebre empezó a hacer de la suyas en el organismo de Stan, mas a este no le importó, en el momento en que estampó al pelirrojo en su cama violentamente, tirando se su propia camisa, para hacer lo mismo a la del judío tembloroso ardiente que se encontraba perplejo a sus marcados abdominales…cuando logró quitarle sus pantalones, tuvo la vista de un Kyle resplandeciente por el sudor y rubicundas mejillas que lo hacían verse adorable a la luz de la Luna , resbaló sus labios por el hermoso y plano abdomen del pelirrojo, primero suave, luego mordiendo ciertas zonas sensibles al tacto, que hacían gemir a ambos, uno por el placer obtenido y al otro por el placer brindado, bajó su boca por las caderas perladas y llegó a la zona de la ropa interior, con la boca comenzó a tirar de este hacia abajo, encontrándose sus ojos zafiro con unos vellos tan finos y un poco más claros que su cabello rojo de fuego, al seguir bajando lentamente se topó con aquel monte que ha medida que friccionaba parte de sus dientes en el, crecía y se hinchaba, logrando al final del trayecto del bóxer por la intimidad de Kyle, salir imponente a la superficie, clamando atención, buscando consuelo a la tortura de haber sido despertado…

Lo despojo de la molesta prenda y admiró su obra: un hermoso Kyle jadeante a la espera de la mejor de sus noches…_y tal vez la última….para los dos_-Trató de quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza y se quitó el mismo sus pantalones, seguidos por los bóxers, levantándose su miembro saludando al causante de su ardiente lujuria.

Llegando a su amado pelirrojo, acercó sus labios que comenzaban a resecarse por la maldita infección, se los mojó con su propia saliva y susurrando al oído de su amante-Déjame ser el dominante….

-Espera Stan…..quisiera ser yo quién comience…no creo tener las fuerzas suficientes antes de que la enfermedad me dejé sin aliento, primero yo…y luego tú…

Stan lo miró, sus ojos de cachorro suplicante…Oh no podía negarse.

Y así, con la fiebre imperante en su ya ardiente rostro, sudando en exceso y con pequeñas gotas de sangre seca en una de sus orejas, y un poco en su vientre por la enorme erección propia, se colocó arriba del pelinegro cambiando posición, lo miró con deseo, recordó que su amor era correspondido, no en las condiciones que deseaba, pero era suficiente para dejarlo con una sonrisa en su Alma…

-Stan…te amo-Kyle le dijo y depositó una serie de besos en el fuerte pecho del otro chico, este no podía con tanta excitación, con un susurro entrecortado añadió-Y..Yo….Tam ahhh. Bién…Y al desenfreno le rindieron honor.

Antes de introducirse en Stan, Kyle embetunó su mano medio temblorosa con lubricante que previamente habían sacado y llegando a la ansiada apertura de Stan lo aplicó con suavidad y torpeza, luego de un solo tirón, no controlado por su creciente fervor y dolor por la infección, llegó a las entrañas de Stan, quién alarmado profirió un débil grito.

-Perdón ¿te he dañado verdad?

–Un poco, pero ya pasó Kyle…vamos…quiero sentirte por completo.

Mientras las embestidas aumentaban su velocidad, Stan comenzó a sangrar de nariz, eso confirmó sus sospechas, tenía la infección, pero no le importó, ya que si su ser amado se iba, el no quería quedarse solo y triste, él era de esa gente que daba todo por amor. La gota que salió, roja y caliente bajaba por su mejilla, la base de su roja oreja y se despidió confundiéndose con su cabella negro, manchando la pureza de las sábanas.

Kyle se movía fuertemente a la luz de la luna, Stan gemía silenciosamente reprimiendo sus resecos labios, afirmando su cabeza contra la almohada en un intento desesperado de no ceder completamente, sin que su amante se haya derramadazo antes.

-Stan yo….-Kyle se quedó pasmado, liberando dentro de su amado el cálido líquido medio sanguinolento con espasmos descontrolados, y Stan se sintió en la cumbre del placer, arrojando aquel líquido espeso al aire chocando con el vientre sudoroso de Kyle.

El chico pelirrojo se recostó con un poco de dificultad, la sangre que había parado de salir, reanudó su camino por el cuerpo de este, y la alucinación se apoderaba lentamente de sus pensamientos.

Stan agarró la punta de su sábana y lo limpió con ternura, al ver su tarea realizada comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, sus lenguas chocaban con ardor, con violencia….las manos del pelinegro recorrían las piernas de Kyle, llegando a la parte interior del muslo, ascendiendo y tomando suavemente el palpitante miembro de su amado. Su mano se movió más rápido y Kyle gemía audiblemente.

Cortando el beso sus ojos se encontraron en un mundo donde las palabras estaban de más, Stan removió suavemente a Kyle y lo puso de espaldas, logrando tener una vista privilegiada de su bien formado trasero, lo lamió, lo mordió y lubricó su entrada con su propia saliva. Por su parte Kyle se enjugaba las lágrimas del dolor y la pasión que sentía, su cada vez más débil cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parase…pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes.

La poderosa erección de Stan rozó la mojada entrada, y lentamente se acomodó para dar inicio al vaivén de los amantes.

Suave al principio, alaridos de dolor de Kyle, consuelo y caricias de Stan…un relajamiento que permitió que la parte inferior y activa de Stan conociera los más recónditos rincones de Kyle, movimientos suaves, que tomaban mayor velocidad a medida que ambos chicos se perdían en el mar de lujuria y gemidos de mediana intensidad controlados por el miedo a ser descubiertos.

Bajo la más intensa luz que se filtraba de la Luna en la ventana de Stan, el vaivén de amor y lujuria culminaría, Kyle solo reconocía en ese momento lo bien que se sentía el placer mientras soñaba despierto, ya no sentía dolor y la sangre que afloraba de su miembro se resbalaba por sus piernas, llegaron al clímax juntos esta vez, en ese momento intenso el corazón de Kyle flaqueó por la aceleración extrema de su frecuencia vital y cedió a la presión del cuerpo tendido arriba suyo, derrumbando su mundo en una fusión de ilusiones, realidad y dolor que lo empezaba a dominar, terminado por ganar el frío la batalla…su cuerpo comenzó a enfriar.

La intensa luz de Luna perdía la batalla contra los rayos del sol, mientras Stan perdía la batalla contra la infección, tenía a Kyle envuelto en una sábana, abrazado a mas no poder, tratando de darle su calor, lo único que recordaba era que ese ser que sostenía significaba mucho para él, no sentía dolor, mas esas manchas incesantes rojas seguían saliendo de su nariz, respiraba lento y le costaba, se fijó aturdidamente en un hermoso rayo de luz que se acercaba a alumbrarlo, poco a poco ganándole a al oscuridad, llegó a su rostro y su ser se fundió en la luz, sin rechistar, se dejó envolver en esta con la esperanza de encontrarse con su ser amado.

(...)

_La bacteria Streptococcus hemorragius aerus ha sido aislada y esta siendo investigada, se trabaja en la cura rápidamente, hemos enviado cientos de ellas a modo de prueba, tomando en cuenta la agresividad de la enfermedad, esta atacaba los glóbulos rojos, el sistema inmunitario , produciendo hemorragias constantes y una data de vida de no más de 6 horas luego de su adquisición vía respiratoria, por esto el número excesivo de víctimas…los enfermos se encuentran aislados…Pedimos un minuto de silencio por las numerosas víctimas de una de las pandemias que más daño a causado en la historia constatada de la humanidad…_ _Fin del comunicado, directo: Casa Blanca, para todas las cadenas de comunicación._

**La bacteria la inventé por si acaso, no existe ninguna _"Streptococcus Hemorragius Aerus", _así que si desea buscar información acerca de esta no la encontrará XD. **

**Muchas gracias por su lectura y los comentarios entregados.**


End file.
